


Strength

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Two L'Cie/Brother AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Brother AU, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, L'Cie Ignis, L'Cie Luche, Nyche, Ravnis, Two L'Cie AU, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: While being a L'Cie was hard, it was even more difficult to watch his brother struggle to keep moving. though, Luche has his ways of helping Ignis along.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone hello, Kiza back at it again with another story. though, this is a different Path to the L'Cie AU called the Two L'Cie/Brother AU! its the idea of Luche and Ignis being brothers. and while in the main path of the AU its a IgNyx parinig, here we get Nyche and Ravnis. so i do hope you all enjoy!

The sound of knees hitting the ground was the only thing that let Luche know that Ignis had fallen behind. the two were worn down to the bone, dirt, dried blood, gashes and dark bruises seemed to make their bodies their canvas. With a wince, the blue-eyed male turned around and made his way over to the younger who was now collapsed face first on the ground. When close enough, Luche allowed himself to fall to his knees heavily next to his fellow L’Cie and younger brother. He watched as the younger breathed heavily, the wounds and the exhaustion of their actions seemed to finally be catching up to him. but not like Luche was any better off. He was in a similar state of being, both seeming to be losing strength with every passing moment. “Come on, up on your feet.” Luche said, keeping his tired gaze on the younger who shook his head with difficulty. “Get up, we have to get moving. Vesper pool isn’t far now,”

“I-I can’t. My body is losing strength. I fear I cannot find the will to keep going.” Ignis spoke, sounding so defeated and winded, Luche honestly felt his heart brake at the sound of it. reaching down, the older male placed his hand between his shoulders, rubbing gently and being mindful of the particularly harsh looking cut just below his left shoulder blade. Daemons seemed to be on a war path with them, hunting them down restlessly, Luche blamed it on the fact that they just gave off a different feel compared to normal humans. Being a L’Cie in these newly never-ending night had gotten a lot harder, it had only been about three years since the night creeped in and never left again. the land was dying, people were turning into daemons left and right. Humanity was dying off and there had yet to be any sign of their King. honestly, with everything that was going on, Luche wondered how and what he could have done sooner to prevent the fall of the Crown City? The fall of King Regis, the man who took them into his City when they had nowhere else to go? Blinking slowly, he looked down at his hand, staring at the scarring that covered his right hand and forearm from putting the ring on to at least try and protect the Princess. “Luche,”

“Yeah?” the older looked down at his younger brother, moving his hand up so it was now tangled in the dirty blonde locks that acted as the other’s hair. “Ready to get moving again?” Ignis gave him a sad smile, looking oh so tired. Luche really wished he could somehow make the younger male feel even just a little bit better.

“No…no I cannot keep going. Try as I may…I don’t have the strength. Please, Luche…” he said, looking up at him. “Find my King, be at his side when he returns, get Odin to his rightful place on the throne of the Astrals. Help his majesty bring this world back from ruin.” To say that Luche was shocked and taken a back by his brother’s words was an understatement. Ignis since he had been taken from him and his mother so many years ago to grow up in the city with their uncle then announced he would be advisor to the Prince, Ignis had been loyally at Noctis’ side. Nothing ever seemed to persuade him from betraying him or even leaving him. so, to hear him suggest that he leave him behind to the mercy of the daemons. They stayed on the ground, silent and listening to the roars, cries and screams of the monsters of the night. Taking in a deep breath, Luche exhaled slowly before reaching down, his hand wrapping around Ignis’ upper arm and pulled his upper body up. Ignis grunted from the force, he watched the older male in confusion as Luche slung his arm around his shoulders. “Luche-“ he couldn’t help the gasp of pain that escaped him when Luche then wrapped his other arm around Ignis’s waist before pulling him to his feet. “Luche, what are you-“ he was cut off when the man started humming a very familiar tune.

Luche kept humming as he started to walk again, half dragging Ignis with him. “If the Oracle can heal, if the plague can be removed, and the darkness overcome, then I’ll carry on, too.” he sang as they walked, Ignis was confused to say the least, but he also knew that the older male had a habit of singing whatever songs seemed to filter into his head. this lead to many people often getting to hear and see a softer side of his older brother that he often didn’t show. “Must I live to sacrifice? Must I die to make things right? Do I dare believe in hope when surrounded by night?” sighing heavily, Ignis nodded for a moment as the older man continued to sing and hum softly. As they walked, Ignis seemed to finally inf the strength to pick his legs up and start to walk, though he stuck to Luche’s side, he moved his arm to wrap it around the other’s back, keeping them pressed together as they walked down the paved asphalt road that eventually lead to a dirt path that lead into Vesper pool. “We fought even the fiercest of foes, strong against all the odds. Giving our all when friends needed us most, without ever counting the cost. I chose hope when all hope had seemed lost….” Luche trialed off for what felt a long moment. The pair stumbled onto a haven, though it was extremely weak, it still held enough power to keep them hidden for a spell, so they could get some sort of rest. Ignis closed his eyes, leaning heavily against the older male, the two threading their fingers together. With his younger brother’s head tucked just up against his neck, Luche rested his own a top of his own. “….and I believed in the strength of my friends.”

Seven years later, the return of their king would spark a strength in the Kingsglaive like no one had ever seen. And with the return of the King, it sparked a strength in the two L’Cie that would make even the Astrals weary.


End file.
